particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace I of Mordusia
Her Imperial Majesty Empress Grace Soekirno (2830-) aka Grace I of Mordusia is the current Head of State of the Aldusian Union, Mordusia, and New Mordusia. Born in New Mordusia, she ascended to the throne upon the forced abdication of Luthori Emperor William IV in the Mordusian Revolt of 2849. A young revolutionary, she contested the election of 2846 with the Gracioius Party receiving 0 seats but formed connections with the more powerful Conservative Party. In 2849, the Conservative Party overthrew Luthori Emperor William IV and appointed the then 19 year old Soekirno as the new Empress. In the election of 2851, the Gracious Party received high levels of support from Mordusia's more progressive spectrum and achieved a plurality. Early Life Soekirno was born in the Mordusian colony of New Mordusia but immigrated to Mordusia at a young age. She became involved in Mordusian politics at the age of 16 and contested the elections of 2846 gaining 0 seats. Considered a young star in Mordusian politics and a potential threat to the Luthori regime, Soekirno was granted a high level position in the Conservative Party. She refused stating her objections to the Conservative Party's right-wing politics and ideology. The Conservative Party then offered to appoint her as a symbolic Empress of Mordusia replacing then Emperor William IV. The Conservative Party had hoped that the Gracious Party would collapse as soon as Soekirno accepted the throne giving it a monopoly in Mordusian politics. While secret talks between the Soekirno Family and the Conservative leader Helen Jones continued, Grace graduated from high school in 2848 and began her studies at the University of Rechtenburg. After completing her freshmen year of college, the Conservative Party appointed Soekirno Empress of Mordusia in the summer of 2849 in what is commonly referred to as the Mordusian Revolt. Symbolic Leader A native Mordusia, Soekirno appealed to nationalist sentiments opposed to the Luthori regime namely the Luthori Loyalist League which had dominated Mordusian politics for the last decade. The Conservative Party, Dutch speaking elitists, saw Soekirno's potential as a unifying leader. Hoping to rid themselves of a potential adversary, they shrewdly appointed Soekirno as Empress of Mordusia in 2849. Unlike the previous Emperor, Soekirno was a Mordusian native, Catholic, and had lived her entire life on Mordusian lands. Soekirno also appealed to the more progressive wing of Mordusian voters who were disenchanted by the more conservative Luthori Loyalist League. First Imperial Reign In the Mordusian Revolt of 2849, the Conservative Party made Dutch the official language of Mordusia and removed all signs of the Luthori Monarchy. The Mordusian public accepted the Dutch language as opposed to English which had become greatly despised. The Conservative Party had wanted to set Mordusia apart from other French speaking nations in the region. Empress Grace I embraced the Dutch language as it was her native tongue from her time in New Mordusia. The Empress is also fluent in English and French. Shortly after her ascension, Grace I requested that she be recognized as a legitimate Monarch in the Internationalist Monarchist League. Her candidacy was refused by the Luthori backed leaders who were spiteful from Emperor William IV's forced abdication. She was considered a dictator; the IML promised to overthrow her in due time. Angered by the IML, Grace I supplied the Conservative Party with government funds to create a new party in neighboring Alduria to assist the Republican parties there. The Conservative Party was reluctant to agree as they had 85% of the seats in Mordusia at the time. In the election of 2851, the Gracious Party narrowly defeated the Conservative Party and dominated against the already diminished Luthori Loyalist League. Upon realizing their defeat, the Conservative Party agreed to the Empress' plans and began their work in Alduria. The talented members of the Conservative Party dominated the Aldurian election of 2852 with a plurality. Upon the Conservative Party's success, Grace I personally met with the Republican leaders on political strategy and Mordusian support. In the Aldurian election of 2583, the Republicans won the Head of State as the Monarchical parties began to lose control. Further gains were made in the Aldurian election of 2584 granting the Republican parties a super majority. In 2854, the Aldurian Monarchy had fallen and was replaced with a Republic. Mordusian Civil War Upon her forced abdication in 2857 by the Mordusian legislature, Grace I called for a Civil War to liberate the country from Luthori Emperor William IV of Luthori and Alduria. The conflict would be formerly called the Mordusian Civil War. Foreign Policy The Empress' first foreign policy goal was to sack the Monarchy in neighboring Alduria, a retaliation for being spurned by the IML. Upon the success of her goal, the Empress successfully negotiated a treaty with Vanuku so as to provide the Aldusian Union access to naval bases off its coast in 2855. Persuaded by her military advisers, the Empress saw promise in having naval access to the west coast of Vanuku as well as Majatra Bay. Aldusian Union The Conservative Party schemed to created a two state union between Mordusia and Alduria. The Empress agreed and gave the Conservative Party permission to proceed in their designs. In 2855, Alduria signed the Aldusian Union treaty and became co-owners of the New Mordusian colonies. In 2856, Mordusia likewise began the process for ratifying the Aldusian Union Treaty cementing the two state alliance; however, the Imperial Diet never formally ratified the treaty. New Mordusia Like Mordusia, the colony of New Mordusia became officially Dutch speaking. In 2855, Alduria became co-owners of the colony granting the colony double defensive protection. Under the agreement between the Dutch Mordusia and French Alduria, any new regions added to New Mordusia would be French speaking. The decentralized governments of New Mordusia were replaced with a formal Head of State, Head of Government, and two legislative houses. As of 2855, Alduria and Mordusia have begun an ambitious naval construction plan off the coast of New Mordusia. Personal Life Grace I's family came from a long history of military officers who have been stationed in New Mordusia. Born in a Mordusian naval base, Grace I has had a long fascination with naval power. Her parents were stationed in Mordusia when she was of a young age. Grace has one sibling, a younger brother who is currently a Mordusian Prince and heir to the throne. Grace is currently not married. Titles Mordusia: :Titles :* Pretending Empress of Mordusia (July 2857-) New Mordusia: :Titles :* Pretending Empress of New Mordusia Mordusia: :Titles :* Duchess of Hosamia (Disputed) (June 2849-)